Undisclosed Desires
by AngelKruger
Summary: A determined diva and her methods of seduction.


**A/N: **I said that this piece would be posted like 3 day ago or so, but as always life got in the way -.- sorry 'bout that. This goes to **Ashfisher92**, who posted the prompt, I hope u like it and I somewhat managed to fulfill your expectations :3

**Prompt: **Song Undisclosed Desires by Muse

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Glee or any of its characters, nor do I own the song used in this piece.

**Undisclosed Desires**

**By AngelKruger**

Rachel weaved her way through the mass of students littering the hallways, customary smile in place and a determined glint in her eyes, she tried to place her target looking left and right but her short stature made it somewhat difficult, so she decided that a direct approach was her sole option at the moment.

_'It shouldn't be so hard to find her… There!'_ She could hardly contain her glee (no pun intended) at finally locating the blonde. But there was a problem, she wasn't alone._ 'I can't believe I forgot about her!'_ The petit singer huffed in annoyance, there was no way she could approach Brittany when Santana was glued to her side, as always._ 'Think Rachel, think!'_

Frantic brown eyes scanned her surroundings, a metaphorical light bulb appearing over her head when she spotted her perfect distraction,_ 'I can't believe it's come down to this…'_ She took a calming breath and plastered a face smile on her face before calling out.

"Jacob Ben Israel, just the man I was looking for!" She almost gagged when the aforementioned boy turned towards her and feely leered at her body.

"What can I do you for, Rachel?"

"I need you to do me a favor, Jacob"

"O-oh God, I knew you would come to see things my way, my Jewish queen" He puckered his lips and stepped closer to her.

"Stop your advances right this moment or I swear to Barbra I will send Noah to light your hair on fire!" She pushed him away with a disgusted face._ 'I have really stepped as low as this, heavens help me…'_

"W-what is it, then?" He gulped at the mention of Puck and fire in the same sentence.

"I need you to go tell Santana that Miss Sylvester wants to see her in the field"

"You want me to approach Satan herself?" He gulped again but his gaze turned lustful again, "What's in it for me?"

"You do this for me and tomorrow I will give you my bra" She sighed, "The one that I'm wearing right now"

"Deal!" He didn't wait for more and ran straight towards the irritable latina.

Rachel wasn't proud of what she had done, but Rachel Barbra Berry is nothing if not determined when she wants something done, just ask Sunshine Corazon.

* * *

><p>"S-Santana"<p>

"Whataya wants, freak?"

"Coach S-Sylvester wants to see you in the field" He almost wet himself at the glare she gave him, but he pushed forward, "She said to g-go right now, she wants to talk to you p-privately"

He barely finished his sentence when Santana was already snarling inches from her face, "Fine, now get outta here afores I rip that ridiculous 'fro from your pathetic head!"

Santana watched with a satisfied smirk as he scampered out of her sight before turning to her blonde companion, "You heard the freak, I gotta go meets coach, if I don't come back before the bell rings just follow porcelain face to class, okay Britt-Britt?

"Okay, see you later, San" She kissed her cheek and went back to getting her books as Santana walked away, pushing people out of her way.

* * *

><p>Rachel barely contained herself from pumping a fist in the air in victory as she watched Santana walk away; instead she secured her grip on the books in her arms before approaching her target.<p>

"Hello Brittany, I hope this beautiful morning is treating you accordingly"

"I didn't understand half of what you said but, hi Rach!" Her confused face changed to a happy beam.

"What I meant wa… never mind. Hello Brittany, I need a favor and I was hoping you could help me?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need your help with the choreography for the number I will be performing tomorrow during glee"

"OMG, of course I'll help ya, when do you want to meet to rehearse?" She clapped excitedly.

"Well, I know for a fact that we both have a free period today after lunch and we could use that time, also I was hoping you could meet after school today"

"Awesome, I was gonna be alone after school coz Sanni has a family thing, so we can go to your house"

"Perfect! I really appreciate it, Brittany" Rachel gave the blonde a grateful smile "See you after lunch in the auditorium?"

"Sure. Bye Rach!" And with that, Brittany walked away as the bell rang and linking her arm with a confused Kurt.

Neither one of them noticed the blonde girl watching them from across the hall with narrowed eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next day…<strong>_

"Greetings, fellow glee clubbers" Greeted Rachel as she strode in and watched in satisfaction as a more than a few jaws dropped upon seeing her.

"The hell, hobbit!" Said a shocked Santana as the wolf whistles broke around the room, "You look…"

"…hot" whispered an entranced Quinn from her spot in the first row, then she blushed under the curious gazes of the few that had heard her.

"Why, thank you, guys" Rachel said as she went to take her seat.

Rachel was sporting a get up completely different from the one she had on when she came to school that morning. The short, black plaid skirt was still on, but gone where the knee highs and flats, replaced by a tasteful pair of high heels and bare, smooth skin, her rabbit sweater was also replaced by a pink button down shit and a fitted blazer over it, her hair was up in a loose bun.

"I see my fashion advice hasn't been a complete waste of time, bravo" Complimented Kurt with a pleased smile.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Shue walked in with a smile on his face, he looked at the clock in the wall and noticed that he was only five minutes late, 'I'm getting better', he thought happily. "As you all know, the assignment for today was to perform a song that describes what you're feeling in this stage of your life, a song to express what you truly want right now. So who wants to go first?"

"Mr. Shue, if I may?" Quinn rolled her eyes in a playful manner; leave it to Rachel to always be the first to raise her hand.

"Of course, the floor is yours, Rachel" He said with a sweep of his arm, before going to stand by the piano.

"I will perform a song that perfectly reflects what I want to express in this very moment of my life, my inner desires, if you ma…"

"_Will Schuester to the principal's office, please…"_ Rachel tried to plaster a scowl on her face as she tried to hide a smile smirk.

"I'm sorry, guys" Said the teacher as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Rachel, do you mind performing your song while I go see what this is about?"

"Of course not, Mr. Shue. My fellow glee clubbers can explain to you the greatness of my performance once you come back"

"Thanks, I'll be right back" and he walked out of the room.

A few seconds later, the school's string quartet entered the room through the other door and sat by the band, Rachel turned to address the rest of the club, "As I said before, this song expresses what I want perfectly , so I'll let it do all the work. This goes especially for someone in this room, and no, it's not for Finn" Quinn smirked in satisfaction as said boy pouted and sulked on his chair.

"Hit it!" Said Rachel as Brittany went to dim the lights and the music started.

Quinn watched her closely as the music filled the silence, if the rhythm of the song was anything to go by and knowing the intensity Rachel put into her every performance they were in for a treat. In a moment of clarity she managed to recognize the song, now the blonde didn't knew if she should cheer or cry once she recognized the melody. So she chose to silently panic.

_I Know you've suffered  
>But I don't want you to hide,<br>It's cold and loveless,  
>I won't let you be denied…<em>

Rachel started walking slowly in front of the others while working distractedly on the buttons of her blazer and inclined her head downwards as if lost in thought, as her voice let the first notes of the song come to life, the black blazer fell from her shoulders and Rachel threw it towards Quinn, who caught it by instinct and tried to feign nonchalance as Rachel stalked slowly towards her.

_Soothing, I'll make you feel pure,  
>Trust me, you can be sure…<em>

The blonde kept her eyes trained on the piano but couldn't help the silent gasp that left her lips as small fingers came in contact with the exposed skin of her collarbone and around her shoulders in a feathery caress, a shiver ran up Quinn's spine at the husky tone of Rachel's voice and she held tighter onto the piece of clothing in her hands.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask.<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past.  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…<em>

Quinn could almost feel the moment Rachel's voice became a form of seduction by itself in its low, smoky quality as the diva went back to the front of the room where Brittany stood looking at her with a come hitter look in her eyes, they circled each other in a predatory dance until Brittany locked Rachel in a fierce embrace, their feet carrying them in the fluid steps that somehow reminded Quinn of foreplay between lovers. Rachel stopped dancing all of a sudden and the tall dancer sneaked her arms around her waist from behind as they slowly swayed in place, grinding their hips in a sexually charged dance. Quinn suddenly had trouble swallowing.

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine,  
>You may be a sinner<br>But your innocence is mine…_

Brittany roughly moved Rachel's hands away from her body and let her own pale hands make their way slowly from the diva's hips up to her chest and, in a move that startled more than one spectator, she grabbed a hold of the top of Rachel's shirt, ripping it open with a precise move that sent flying the top three buttons. Quinn ignored the girly yelp to her left.

_Please me,  
>Show me how it's done.<br>Tease me,  
>You are the one…<em>

Quinn almost moaned when Rachel's eyes snapped open and her gaze immediately fell upon her as she licked her lips. Quinn's pupils dilatated. Finn whimpered.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask.<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past.  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…<em>

Santana growled and jumped from her seat to join the two girls dancing in front of the piano, Rachel had a moment of panic as she saw the approaching latina, but it was short lived as instead of yelling and pulling Brittany away, the now smirking girl marched forward and joined in the number. She pulled Rachel away from the tall blonde and brought her roughly against her own body, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I know what you're doing, follow my lead, short stack, nothing sexier than tango", she then proceeded to free Rachel's hair, letting it fall over the girl's shoulders.

Quinn edged forward in her seat as Santana spun the shorter brunette with her left arm and her body followed the fluid motion with practiced precision and they came face to face, Santana grabbed Rachel's smaller left hand with her own as she sneaked her right one tightly around her waist and led her in a fast and elegant dance back and forth. Quinn almost growled.

_Please me,  
>Show me how it's done,<br>Trust me,  
>You are the one…<em>

Santana had an intense look in her face as she bent forward and lowered Rachel slowly, her nose softly caressing the patch of skin left in plain view thanks to the singer's ripped shirt. Rachel's eyes had been firmly locked on Quinn's so far and they almost fluttered shut at the sensual caress, but somehow she managed to keep them open and it only added fuel to the performance.

The dance resembled an angry and sexually charged lover's quarrel, their moves perfectly synchronized as if they had been dancing together for years and Quinn wondered if perhaps they _had_ danced together before. The latina pulled Rachel up and Rachel made a move to reach for Quinn, but Santana caught her by the waist and buried her nose in the soft brown tresses in front of her and Rachel reacted by bringing her arms up to tangle in the almost black hair of her partner as she kept a pleading gaze locked on a visibly flustered Quinn.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart.  
>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask.<br>I want to exorcise the demons from your past.  
>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart…<em>

Rachel spun around in the arms holding her firmly and stepped forward with her hands on Santana's chest, making her step back in time with her. The rest of the chorus was spent in the flurry of a perfect tango, spinning from one side of the room to the other as the intensity of the dance mesmerized the spectators. Rachel's hands pushed and pulled at her partner. Santana's hands roamed roughly over the petite body in front of her as they kept in time with the music and Rachel's voice. They spun away from each other and Rachel stood in front of a red faced Quinn, locking her in place with a smoldering gaze.

The moment was broken as Rachel's body was pulled away and they used her momentum to finish with a bang. Rachel lifted her right leg to Santana's left hip and the latter held her with a firm hand on her thigh as she brought her right leg forward to keep their balance and once again lowered Rachel while bending her own body forward, panting against her neck as Rachel turned her face to look at Quinn once again.

The music stopped.

The room was deadly silent as they all looked with various states of shock to the panting girls still locked in an embrace in the middle of the room.

"Holy sweet hell…" Puck's murmur broke the spell and he started clapping like a mad men and wolf whistled loudly, making the others react too.

"Can we perform that for regionals this year?" Asked a wildly clapping Tina from her spot on the last riser.

"It was hawt, yo!"

"As much as it pains me to admit it, given that it looked like some sort of Sapphic courtship about to lead to wild mating, your rendition was flawless, Rachel" Said a wide eyed Kurt as he too clapped.

"My eye hurts"

"Yeah! And the choreography was amazing, guys!" Mike said excitedly while pointing to the three girls that had taken part in the performance.

"I think it's bleeding!"

Rachel disentangled herself from Santana and motioned an excited Brittany forward, "Thank you, your applause is very much appreciated. Brittany choreographed the first part, as for Santana's input, well… to be honest it was completely improvised but I think it complimented the performance perfectly" She smiled towards the latina, who was hugging Brittany, "What do you think, Quinn?"

The harsh scrapping of a chair on the hard linoleum rang loudly and Rachel barely had time to turn around and catch a glimpse of pink highlighted hair exiting the room, "Quinn!" She ignored the rest of the gleeks as she broke into a run after her.

* * *

><p>Quinn tried to calm her wildly beating heart as the music came to an end, she took deep breaths in an effort to stop panting, her ears were ringing as the rest of the group clapped and praised the performance, she closed her eyes but it proved to be a mistake as images of the performance danced behind her closed eyelids, making her heart redouble its efforts in escaping her chest. The coup de grace came when she crossed her legs and the friction made her shudder, her eyes snapped open and she threw the blazer in her hand to the side. <em>'I have to get out of here!'<em>

"Quinn!"

She ignored the voice calling after her as she ran out of the room; her eyes were unfocused as she traveled the deserted hallways, looking frantically for a place where she could hide until she managed to calm down. She ran pass classrooms, restrooms and offices without a second glance.

"Should I be offended that you ran out without an explanation after my performance?"

Quinn froze in her spot when the soft voice reached her ears. She ended up hiding in the solace of the auditorium, a really stupid idea when you're running away from Rachel Berry now that she thought about it.

"I hope I didn't offend you, I admit it was quite intense after all"

Quinn couldn't see her from her spot behind the thick curtain, but the loud sound of the fall being closed over the piano keys told her what instinctively she already knew, Rachel was by the piano at the center of the stage.

"You haven't figured it out yet, have you?"

The blonde frowned at the weird question, her heart was still beating wildly and her brain still swam in the thick haze created by the singer's performance, she licked her lips and ran a trembling hand over her already ruffled hair and huffed in annoyance, dropping her hands in defeat.

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"So, she speaks" Teased Rachel with her back still turned to Quinn as the blonde left her hiding place in the shadows.

"And I repeat, what do y…"

"You know what I want, Quinn" Rachel took confident but slow steps towards the speechless blonde and circled around her, "I want you, all of you. Question is…" The petit girl walked back to the piano and sat down on the bench, letting her back rest against the fall and raised an eyebrow in perfect Fabray fashion, "…what are you going to do about it?"

It was the cocky smirk that did it for Quinn or so she likes to think.

In three long strides she closed the distance between herself and Rachel, bending down and capturing her lips in a fierce kiss as she held dark tresses tightly between her fingers. Lips, teeth and tongues met in an even battle, demanding but never pushing too far as hands roamed and fumbled with cloth barriers, yearning for direct contact. Too soon the need for oxygen became a problem and the kiss slowed down until their lips where barely touching, the whisper of a kiss.

"Come here" Was the soft demand and Quinn gladly complied, slowly she brought her knees up to rest on either side of Rachel's hips on the bench and trying not to break eye contact, fearing she would awake from what seemed to her as a dream, a mere figment of the darkest corners of her mind.

Soft hands rested on her thighs, drawing invisible patterns on her skin as they slowly made their way up and under the hem of her white sundress, making her shiver and bite her lip trying to contain a moan.

"You have no idea how amazingly beautiful you are, Quinn" Rachel said distractedly as her eyes reverently took in everything from her knees, her hips, over her chest and finally settling on her flushed face, tracing with her gaze every part with something akin to awe.

"Rachel…" She spoke over the knot in her throat.

"Don't" A whispered plea, "Just let go, let us have this moment, please"

The blonde swallowed heavily and nodded, not trusting her voice. Lips met again, this time it wasn't a battle, more like a slow, sensual dance that ignited their senses and rekindled the fire lying just under their skin and rapidly pooling south. Quinn hissed in approval as warm hands reached the top of her thighs and slowly circled around to take a hold of her ass, kneading the firm muscles and pulling her closer to the small body underneath her, making her tighten her hold on velvety brown hair. The first moan reverberated in the air, it could have been either of them. Maybe it was both of them. Who cares?

"Rach… Oh God…"

Soft lips traveled from her lips and over her jaw until they reached her left ear, "Tell me, Quinn"

"I need you… God, I need you so bad" She whimpered shamelessly and ground her hips down, making Rachel reciprocate with teeth pulling at her lobe and making her buck harder against air.

"What do you want?"

"Y-you… take me before I lose my mind, please…" She was reduced to begging, but for once Quinn didn't care.

"As you wish, beautiful"

The dance changed again into a battle, hands roamed all over her body as Quinn let hers hold onto anything she could reach, lips clashed again and again, always demanding more and giving their all in each caress, swallowing each other's moans to keep even the smallest part of their encounter solely between them.

For a moment, everything else disappeared, nothing and no one could reach them inside the bubble they had confined themselves in, ragged breaths and small moans became the soundtrack playing in the background of their minds as heat enveloped them. They could've been discovered at any moment, and in a distant corner of her mind Quinn was able to admit that the fact only added to the thrill of the moment.

"Oh God" Hazel eyes snapped open when small hands dealt with the buttons at the front of her dress and warm breath danced over her feverish skin, reducing her to a panting, quivering mess.

"You have no idea how long I've been yearning for this moment, Quinn…" A wet tongue sneaked out of its confines and circled one of the hardened nubs over the soft material of her bra, before teeth pulled agonizingly softly almost making the blonde loose her mind.

"Rachel…" A harsh gasp fell from her lips as she felt the softest of caresses over the soaked material of her boy shorts.

"I want you so bad, I've always wanted you"

The soft, careful caresses didn't last long, soon fingers and lips started staking a claim over her skin, her very soul, pushing Quinn closer to the edge and when the last barrier was dealt with a swift move under her skirt, all bounds were broken inside her.

"Oh f-fuck me…"

"That's what I intend on doing, beautiful"

Pale hands took a hold of the fall behind the brunette's shoulders, trying to keep herself grounded. Never before had she felt anything as earth shattering as the feeling of being enveloped in so much warmth, the incomparable feeling of Rachel's touch all over her, _inside_ her.

"Fuck…" With hooded eyes she saw her lover leaning back against the piano, seemingly entranced at the sight of Quinn's body moving on to top of her, hips rotating slowly, matching the rhythm of her fingers.

"Gorgeous…" A tan hand made its way up from her hip to run between the valley of pale breasts encased in white lace, caressing the soft skin.

Quinn leant forward and rested her sweaty forehead against Rachel's, looking deeply into chocolate brown eyes as her hips started moving faster than before, it was becoming an increasingly hard feat to keep her eyes open, but she stubbornly refused to unlock their gazes. Their quiet whimpers and moans increased in volume as they started losing control and all sense of rhythm was thrown out the window.

"So hot…" The words were followed by a harsh bite on Quinn's lower lip and her hips bucked wildly.

"Oh God… o-oh fuuck…" The blonde leant back again, bracing herself against deceptively strong shoulders and rolled her hips harshly.

"Let it go, Quinn, let it go" Rachel surged forward and wrapped her free arm around her waist as leverage to thrust harder inside her partner and with some difficulty the short brunette managed to flick her thumb over her clit.

One, two, three more thrusts and Quinn's world crumbled around them with a scream, "R-Rachel!" Powerful tremors raked her body as she clung helplessly to the body underneath her, white spots danced behind her closed eyelids and quiet whimpers fell from between her clenched teeth.

"I've got you, beautiful, I've got you…" The soothing words were whispered again and again on her ear as soft thrusts helped her ride her climax 'till the end, "So, so beautiful… I've got you"

* * *

><p>"<em>R-Rachel!"<em>

Santana whipped her head around as the scream reached her ears, trying to pin point where it came from, "Did you hear that, Britts?"

"Ahm… no?"

"I swear someone just yelled the hobbit's name"

"I didn't hear anything" Yes she did.

"It almost sounded like Q's voice"

"You're crazy" She kissed the latina's cheek and pulled her by the hand towards the parking lot.

"Maybe" She shrugged and unlocked her car, once she was sure Brittany was buckled up, she started the car and maneuvered out of the lot and onto the street, not without looking behind through the rearview mirror, easily spotting a red VW Beetle and a silver Prius still parked at the other end of the lot.

'_Berry, you sly bitch…'_ She shook her head with a smirk and drove home.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Rachel whispered between soft kisses.<p>

"Better than okay" The blonde smiled lazily with hooded eyes, her breath still ragged as she let herself bask in the affection her lover was showering with.

"You are not going to go into panic now and run for the hills, are you?" More than a question, it was a hidden plea and it warmed Quinn's heart.

"I understand that a huge gay panic blowout is to be expected from me, and believe me when I say that this comes as a shock to me as well, but no, I won't run. It's all I've ever done, but not this time" She said with a soft smile.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Brown eyes wide, full of emotion stared back at her.

"You might have mentioned it before, I'm not sure, I was kinda busy, you know?" She chuckled as Rachel's nose tickled her neck.

"Well, you are breathtakingly gorgeous, Miss Fabray"

Quinn shuddered as a consequence of the heartfelt words and Rachel's fingers slowly pulling out of her, one last soft kiss was left against her swollen lips as Rachel leant back a little and looked at her glistening fingers with interest.

"What are y… Fuck…" Her eyes darkened with lust once again as she watched entranced as Rachel licked her fingers with a moan.

"Heavens, you taste heavenly, Quinn" Sultry voice laced with a deep moan.

"Oh God…" she shuddered and her fingers tightened their hold on Rachel's shoulders.

"Easy there, tiger" Rachel chuckled and kissed her deeply, making Quinn moan, "Let's get out of here, the janitor will arrive any minute now"

They helped each other straighten their clothes and general disheveled appearance between soft kisses and teasing caresses, all with matching dopey smiles. Once done, they walked hand in hand out of the auditorium.

"I know this is going to sound rather weird now, given that we already skipped more than a couple of steps, and I completely understand if this is too much to ask of you, as I'm not even sure where we stand now and I would hate to make any assumptions based on one encounter, so I beg you to excuse m…"

"Rachel?"

"Yes?" She looked up with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I would love to go on a date with you"

* * *

><p>Well, there it is, hope u liked it :3 Drop me a review? :(<p> 


End file.
